Developments of the three-dimensional integration technology for wafer level packaging are underway to satisfy the demands of size reduction, high performance interconnects and heterogeneous integration for high-density integration packages. However, there are many challenges related to the semiconductor package such as solder residue and delamination of the dielectric layer from the connector.